Alexandria Salvatore
by Yessi-love1619
Summary: Alexandria Clair Salvatore.. wait what Salvatore? yes Salvatore little sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Not your typical story where she gets turned follows the tvd plot-lines and yadi yada no there's a twist what is? READ TO FIND OUT (P.S lots of charachters that died in tv show wont die here) REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW :) 3
1. Prologue

(Prologue)

Love, what is it? No one really knows because love is everything and anything. It can be a gift, a nice gesture, a hug, a kiss, and many other things. Love has no real definition because it's different for everyone. Loving someone can also range from lots of things. It can be a simple family I love you, a friendly I love you, or an I love you with all my heart. Love is displayed in lots of different ways by lots of different people.

Sometimes showing affection is more difficult for some people than others. There are three main types of people the super romantics who dedicate you love songs and are hot glued to you side, then there's the normal ones who show affection in reasonable amounts. Lastly there are the ones who love their own way. They show their love in unexpected ways and sometimes people don't understand. The love of my life is like that

Our love story is complex and our love is inexplicable to others. People most times than not see the bad things in a relationship. They don't understand their love because they haven't experienced what they had. I guess what I'm trying to say is people judge without knowing the full story. I suppose I would know since it happened to me with my true love.

His name is…. Nicklaus Mikelson and this is our story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Alexandria's P.O.V)

My name is Alexandria Salvatore I am the little sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore. I look like a mix between both my older brothers. I have Stefan's sandy colored hair and Damon's icy blue eyes. My character also is split like theirs. I am as sarcastic if not more sarcastic than Damon and I have Stefan's level head. I also share Damon's fieriness and protectiveness' with Stefan's kindness.

Anyways enough about me I guess you want to get to the point of this well, I do to. I just thought you should know about me because from what I know you have to know someone's past to know them in reality. My past is not some sappy sob story but this is not a fairy tale either. I have a normal past I suppose filled with both good and bad memories. I guess I'll start from the beginning.

Mystic Falls 1849

(Giuseppe Salvatore P.O.V)

I sat next to my wife and my newborn daughter. I held the little girl in my arms and cooed at her gently. I met the eyes of my wife who was pale and had dull eyes. She held a sleepy smile. My smile turned to a frown as I studied her. She looked sick and unfortunately for us she was recovering from a cold when she went into her labor.

My wife was slowly closing her eyes. I looked panicked at the doctor who helped deliver my daughter. He looked at me with pity and I realized she would not make it. I gave one last look at my wife. She held her hands out and in placed the baby in her arms. She looked at her and whispered one last word before she fell into and eternal slumber. Alexandria

I watched as she took her last breath and picked up my daughter walking away with her as the doctor put a sheet over her. I walked to the parlor where my other two sons awaited my return. Damon's and Stefan's heads snapped up. My eldest son Damon stood up, he was now seven and his younger brother Stefan was two. They strolled to me and I smiled sadly my wife's image haunting me.

I crouched down to their level as they curiously gazed at the baby.

"What's her name?" asked Damon. I looked at him

"Alexandria". He nodded curtly and stepped back so Stefan could see.

Young Stefan smiled at his younger sister and gently touched her face. Damon looked at me with curiosity and I knew he was wondering where his mother was. I sadly shook my head.

His blue eyes filled with tears and I felt sadness as I just realized how much this might hurt him. Damon and she were extremely close almost inseparable. It pained me to see him because it was like seeing her all over again. I looked away until his voice called me back

"Can I hold her?" I nodded and handed her over.

He gazed at her and smiled cooing at the small pink bundle he held in his arms.

Four years later Mystic Falls 1853

(Alexandria's P.O.V)

"Noooo" I shrieked as I ran away from the handmaids.

They were trying to get me to bathe and I did not want to. I kept running until I bumped into someone. I heard a chuckle and I looked up to see my big brother Damon. He gave me an amused look and I gave him an innocent one. He shook his head and crouched down.

"Well well what are we doing little Lex? Hum?"

I giggle

"I don't want to bathe" I pouted and he chuckled.

He looked at the maids and dismissed them winking at me. I smiled at him

(Alexandria age 12)

I was sitting in the garden waiting for my brothers to come out here. I spotted them walking and I smiled. They came towards me and embraced me.

"Hello Lex" they said as they sat down next to me.

I laid my head on Damon's shoulder and gazed at the flowers. We were all silent. My brothers and I were extremely close some people would say attached at the hip. It was true.

My brothers had been my care takers since father was always busy and I had no mom. Being together the grand majority of time I grew up with them and we formed an inseparable bond. We went everywhere together. This also caused me to have their believes. I must admit their actions were contagious and they soon learned that. They were constantly looking out for me. I grew up happy. I thought no one could ever break that bond but I was wrong. It all changed the day SHE came into our lives.


	3. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

(Alexandria's P.O.V)

I was sitting in my room in front of my vanity mirror brushing through my hair. I was humming quietly to myself when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and my two older brothers along with my father came in. My brothers smiled and greeted me with a hug and kiss on the cheek. My father cleared his throat and nodded politely I smiled and curtsied

"Hello Father"

"Alexandria, I come to talk to you and your brothers about something" I nodded and looked curiously at Damon who shrugged causing me to giggle.

Father cleared his throat to re gain out attention; my head snapped towards him and bit my lip when I saw the disapproving look he was giving to Damon. I gave Damon a guilty look and he gave me a nod showing me he understood and that it was okay. I sighted in relief he was not upset.

Father sighted and spoke

"I recently have been talking to some people outside of town who wanted to do business with me; it came to my attention about some scandal that occurred. A young woman Katherine Pierce and her family were in a tragic accident. Her house burned to the ground and she lost all her family leaving her as an orphan"

I gasped and looked wide eyed at my father as he nodded while clearing his throat

"I being the kind person that I am" a laugh interrupted him I face palmed as I noticed it was Damon and fidgeted as my dad stood up squaring his shoulders

"What's so funny boy?" father asked Damon in an angry voice

"Nothing nothing just y y you said you were nice" Damon howled in laughter.

My father looked at Damon with a look that honestly made me think if he would really kill Damon. Me and Stefan frowned. I Interruped before it could break into a fight between them

"Okay let's move on, father please continue" I stated politely

Father continued to glare but nodded and went on, I gave Damon an annoyed look

"As I was saying before the rude interruption I decided to help the poor girl and have invited her to move in to the guest house"

I gasped and smiled

"O have you really father? That's marvelous finally another girl, I won't be the only one anymore" I said in pure glee

My father smiled pleased with my reaction, I looked at my brothers who seemed to not mind this.

"Are we dismissed now father?" asked Damon Father nodded and with one last look at me Damon walked out. Father followed soon after. I frowned at Damon's reaction, Stefan who noticed approached me and said

"Hey it's okay he's just having a rough day he will be over it in no time, besides I'm sure he would enjoy your company right now" I nodded and smiling hugged him

"Thanks Stef you always know what to say" He smiled and laughing he nudged me towards the door

"Go" he told me

I ran out and went looking for my brother who I found him by the gardens; he was sprawled across the grass and was looking at the stars. I sat down next to him taking him by surprise, I laughed at his spooked reaction. He relaxed once he realized it was me. I huffed as I tried fixing my dress while I sat, he chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay Day?" I asked as I gently lay my head on his shoulder, he nodded but remained silent.

Spending all my life with my brothers I learned things about them that no one had ever known. Knowing he was lying I studied his face and noticed he was worried about something and I could tell he was bothered by it, he seemed nervous

"I know when you're lying Day I know you better than you know yourself, so please tell me what's wrong"

"I hate that your right"

I looked at him as he spoke

"What's bothering you?" I asked

"Life is just so hard; people always expect things from you and their never satisfied with the results."

"Is this about father because Day you know how he is he loves you but has a weird way of showing it"

"No it's not about father, well maybe slightly but I just never mind kiddo I don't want to overwhelm you with all of this"

"It's okay Damon this is what I'm here for I like to listen and be here for you, your always there for me you always have been and I think it's my turn to be here for you now"

He smiled and kissed my forehead

"That's my job but see you already made me feel better"

I nodded not convinced

"Hey Day what's going to happen when I turn 16 and dad stars looking for suitors for me?"

He turned to look at and frowned

"I don't know Lex but I promise you I will always take care of you and if I have to fight for it because you don't want to marry yet I will, I won't let you be married to someone who will treat you any less than a queen"

I looked teary up at the sky and let out a soft sob

"O Lexi don't cry please it will be okay, it always is ill make it okay you will see"

"I I don't want to marry yet I heard dad talking about a ball for my birthday and I know he is inviting people to start looking at suitor for when the time is right, I don't want to leave you and Stefan"

"You won't Lex we will always be here for you you'll always be our baby sister and we will always look out for you"

I nodded and let him wipe my tears.

"Damon nothing will ever tear us apart right?"

"No Lex we will always be together I promise.

"You me and Stefan together always "

"That's the spirit Lex" he told me smiling.

I had no idea how wrong he had been.


	4. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

Alexandria's P.O.V

Damon and I sat outside for about an hour till Stefan joined us. He had found us a few minutes after my talk with him. Stefan and I were close but Damon and I had a special bond. It was as if we were connected and had a special connection that I did not share with Stefan.

The boys and I sat outside and enjoyed some sibling time.

"What do you think she will be like? Will we get along? Do you think she will like me?" I asked Damon and Stefan nervously.

Both my brothers were looking at me as if I had grown another head.

"What?" I asked curious at their shared look.

They both looked at one another and broke out into laughter. I frowned and looked at them weirdly.

"Okay first you were sitting there normally looking into space then your firing questions at us so fast that all we heard was do you think"

"Oooo, sorry I just wanted to ask about this Katherine girl I mean it's just weird her house burned down and she has no other family, besides no one has a clue how the fire started"

"What are you asking then? If she has good intentions? Or if she is lying?"

"I think I'm asking both things but I don't know I may be just worried"

"What about?"

"Have you guys considered or has the thought even crossed your mind that she is a young 17-year-old girl and that you are both attractive you men who are single?What's going to happen is she takes a liking to one of you or if one of you takes a liking to her? You will forget all about me**"**

"We could never do that Lexi come on you know us better than that we won't pick anyone over you"

"You promise? Promise that you won't give up on me or forget about me that we won't let anyone come in between us ever family before all else?"

They both solemnly looked at each other than at me "we promise" they both chorused, I smiled and hugged them both

"Thank you"

"Anything for you little Lexi"

_(A few hours later)_

Damon and Stefan had gone back home after an hour of being outside claiming they had "stuff" to do. I knew they really just wanted to talk by themselves. I however did not mind I loved being outside and feeling the wonders of nature all around me. It was soothing and calming. It was one thing I shared with Stefan. Our appreciation for beauty wasn't always based on the outside or physical beauty but what most times lay inside. I loved sitting out in the gardens and feeling the cool breeze that went through and made the flowers dance, I loved watching the flowers move and seeing all their colors and learning the unique smells each one gave out.

When I was outside the peace and quiet all around me helped me think. As I sat down and watched the world around me my head whirled with many questions. I was worried about the new guest even though Damon assured me otherwise. I couldn't help but feel that this was something big and that there was going to be a huge change. I however could not decide whether it was a positive or negative change that was coming. This worried me and made me wonder what could possibly change.

As I gazed at the darkening sky I observed the stars and beautiful moon. As I gazed I heard a shout of despair and jumped up in fright. I wildly looked around till I spotted a man running towards me and was holding his hand to his neck.

"Help" he yelled over and over.

Waking out of my trance I started running towards him when I reached the man he sighted in relief.

"Help me please, she's a demon she killed them all and the others are stuck you must help me"

I did not know what to do or what he was talking about all I knew was that this was giving me a bad feeling. Ignoring my instincts I followed after him running into the dark forest.


	5. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

Alexandria's P.O.V

I went deep into the forest and stopped when we reached a carriage that had been turned over. There was blood on the floor and I whimpered feeling scared. I looked around and built my courage up as I followed the man. He led me to where there were two people on the ground it was a woman with a young girl cuddled in her side clutching onto the older woman for dear life.

As I watched them I noticed they were both ok and only had a few scrapes from what I guess was running. I crouched down next to the little girl as the lessons I had been given on first aid kicked in. I slowly reached my hand out to the girl to show her I meant no harm. The woman watched me wearily.

"I'm not here to hurt you I live at the end of the forest and I just want to help."

The woman gave a small nod and took my outstretched hand as I helped her up. She wobbled for a second then regained her balance the small girl still in her arms.

"I can take you to my house where you will be helped, can you walk?"

The woman once again nodded then slowly put the girl down. When she looked up her features that had been a little nervous turned to one of pure horror.

I heard a horrible gurgling noise and quickly whirled around as I saw a girl pinning the man that had led me here to tree. The girl had her face buried in the man's neck, blood poured down from the wound till a horrible popping noise was heard and the man's head fell off. I scream louder than I ever have in my life and turned to grab the woman's hand to run. However, the woman was frozen in shock as she watched what I assumed to be her husband be killed.

Not waiting I yanked her as hard as I could making her snap out of her trance. She took off running with me, as I not once let go off her hand. We ran and ran. I stopped when I ran out of breath and looked around my heart beating fast in my chest. I slightly bend over to catch my breath when I was grabbed by my dress and yanked. I scream as I flew through the air landing on the floor near a tree. I lost my breath when I landed, tears poured out of my eyes as I was pretty sure I had broken my arm. The demon that had launched me paid no attention to me as she stalked her other pray.

I watched as she pounced like a cat on the poor woman knocking her to the floor. The woman instead of protecting herself screamed at the little girl to run. The demon however was cruel and snatched the little girl and snapped her neck. With a sickening snap the little girl fell lifeless to the floor with an unnatural twist in her neck. The mother yelled and kicked in hysterics while the demon laughed.

No longer being able to look I turned my head as I heard the screams of the woman increased then all at once stopped. Imagining she had died. I let out a cry of pain and used my remaining strength to cry for help. The demon not liking this picked me up by my neck. Finally, being able to look at her for the first time I noticed she had a young small face, she looked young and normal apart from the blood seared on her face and dress.

Her face soon transformed into something horrific her canines extending into fangs and her once pretty face turning into a demonic one with dark veins under her eyes. Her blood shot eyes were cold and held no feeling or remorse in them I looked at her with disgust and fear. She held me up by my neck and I whimpered as my air supply got cut off.

The girl smirked and tilted her head watching me as I helplessly struggled accepting this as the night I would die I stopped struggling and let the black dots surround my vision. My head rolled to the back of my head but before I could pass out I heard a growl. Then I was air born. Nothing held me up as I suddenly dropped to the floor a puff escaped my lips as landed in the cold forest floor as I struggled to take in as much air as I could.

Slowly regaining my sight back, I noticed a figure fighting with the girl that had almost killed me. The hooded person moved with deadly precision as I watched the girl take of running looking like a blur. The person turned to look at me a rushed over to me. I felt arms encircle me as I was lifted up into warm, strong and masculine arms. The last thing I saw were sky blue eyes.

**(AN: Please leave me a review on who you think saved Alexandria, who attacked her and what's going to happen next. Thanks xoxo)**


	6. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5)

Unknown P.O.V

(Before attack)

I was strolling through the woods irritation coursing through me. I had been in this miserable little town for about a week and couldn't stand one more day of it. I was here for business wish was the only thing that kept me from leaving to a bigger place. In all honesty I wanted to go back to my city the only place I had truly ever felt at home, New Orleans.

As my thought kept bouncing in my head I started to notice I had strayed from the path I was accustomed to walking. Confused on how I got distracted enough to wonder of I was about to turn around when I heard screams come within the forest.

The screams were really quiet and I knew the only reason I heard them was because of my vampire hearing. O yes did I forget to mention that I am a vampire and one of the oldest and first vampires ever created. I had duplicated skills when it came to my supernatural ability's. Most people refer to us as 'the Originals'

Hearing the screams made me a bit curious ,but since I wasn't interested in getting in a fight with some low life vampire stupid enough to attack someone so close to town. I began walking away when I heard yet another scream. I wasn't a sensitive person I was stoic and cold, a monster. All my life I had been called that till I finally embraced it and became the monster everyone thought me out to be. I turned off my emotions and became the most feared of all supernatural creatures.

In all my life I had seen many things, done many things and felt nothing but numbness. The only people that stirred something in me were my siblings. I had always been big on family since it was so important to me. My family consisted of two older brothers' one younger sister and one younger brother. They were all very irritating and three of them were in a sleep ready to be woken up.

The only family that remained was my younger sister who was the closest to me and my older brother who I had not heard from since our last fight.

My sister and I lived by a pact we had made after our mother's death **"forever and always"** those three words had so much impact on me. With my bad reputation I knew sooner or later my siblings would be hurt so I daggered them and placed them somewhere safe. My older brother Elijah was not okay with the fact that I had temporarily killed out siblings and vowed to wake them up and make me pay for it.

My siblings however at the moment were thrown to the back of my mind when a third scream echoed through the trees. The scream was followed by a quiet cry for help indicating the person was in pain and weak. Upon hearing that scream and cry for help something inside me snapped, I felt a tug in my heart and a blind rage took over me. I vampire sped to the place I heard the noises.

As I neared the screams were replaced by silence with the exception of a small whimper. I crossed the last trees and saw the last person I wanted to see Katerina Petrova, the doppelgänger who had ruined the chance of breaking the curse that had haunted me for a long time. She was holding a young girl by the neck. As I watched the girl struggle helplessly in Katerina's arms I let out the rage I had felt at hearing her scream. I rushed at Katherine and tacked her making her let go of the unknown girl. Followed by my rage I went to grab her neck when she turned and kicked me off. I landed on my feet but before I could react she took off running thankfully not having seen my face.

Not bothering to chase after her I turned to look at the girl. She whimpered, her heart was beating fast and I worried it might stop for a second. I froze as I watched her open her eyes. Icy blue eyes met mine and I felt an unknown feeling settle within my chest. Confused at this feeling I watched the girl struggled to keep her eyes open. I bent down and picked her up bridal style.

Her bright eyes met mine for a split second till she sighted and passed out. I worriedly looked down at her. Worried for her health I rushed to my house using my vampire speed to get there in a matter of minutes.

As I entered my house, rushing up the stairs I entered my room. I softly placed her in my bed. Without giving it much thought I bit my wrist, with the other hand I gently picked up her head and parted her lips. Placing my wrist to her mouth I watched as my blood went down her throat. Feeling satisfied with the amount of blood she had consumed I pulled my hand away and watched the wound heal. I set the girl back down then slowly got up.

I exited my room after a few minutes of watching her. As I left I told the maids to tend to her, clean her up and change her. I walked into my study and went to my desk where I kept all my sketches and paintings. I sat down in my chair and started sketching aimlessly.

After a few minutes when I looked back I noticed that I had sketched the unknown girl. The curve of her cheekbones was well defined, as well as her perfectly pink hart shaped lips. I also noticed I had drawn her with her eyes open the shade of blue being no comparison to the actual color. The unknown girl was haunting my mind and made me feel things I hadn't felt in a long time.

Tilting my head to the side I thought to myself what have you done to me? For once Nicklaus Mikelson was completely and utterly captivated.


	7. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

Alexandria's P.O.V

Everything was black I couldn't see anything. All of a sudden I started hearing voices; I couldn't make out what they were murmuring. Slowly my head started clearing and the voices sounded understandable. I heard someone say

"Go get Mr. Mikelson". Thousands of questions spun in my head.

What had happened? Was I dead? Who was Mr. Mikelson? What had I seen? Who had saved me? Where was I? How long had I been unconscious for?

As questions continued spinning I slowly regained control of my body. I felt as if my entire body was being pressed down by an unknown weight. I couldn't get my eyes to open. My mouth was dry and I was hungry, confused and scared.

Little by little I was able to open my eyes. My eyesight was blurry; I blinked a couple of times till I was able to make out my surroundings. I was in a big room on a very big and soft bed. The room looked big showing that it was a wealthy person's house.

I sat up slowly my body tired and heavy; I stood up and swayed suddenly getting dizzy. My sight failed me and I felt as if the room spun. I felt myself falling and saw as the ground approached me. Before I managed to make a sound or hit the cold floor a pair of warm strong arms encircled me breaking my fall.

Looking up to the person who had caught me with a thankful look I was surprised when I was met with striking light blue eyes. My breath got caught in my throat as I stared at the unknown person. Slowly I pulled away from him giving him the hint I wanted to be freed, his arms left my waist.

I took a step back and stumbled lightly. His arm reached out and steadied me. I held on to his arm for a split second till I regained my balance. Pulling away I felt my cheeks glow with warmth indicating I was blushing. Shyly turning away from the mystery man I looked studied his handsome features. He was tall around 6'0ft with a defined jawline with light stubble. A well-defined and muscular chest being noticeable through his thin white shirt. He had blond hair matted around his head with the most hypnotic eyes I had ever seen.

As I studied him I got lost in my own world till a slight chuckle brought my focus back to the man I had previously been ogling. My already pink cheek increased in color as I realized I had been staring at him. I shyly looked away then nervously biting my lip I looked at him then asked the man

"Where am I and who are you?"

"My name is Nicklaus Mikelson and you are in my house"

"You saved me from that that thing in the woods didn't you?"

He hesitated "what exactly do you remember love?"

I frowned as I racked my brain for a proper answer that wouldn't make me sound crazy.

Settling for the semi truth I said "Not much it's all a blur I only remember bits" and to some extent it was true I didn't remember everything but I was keeping information and somehow the look in Mr. Mikelson's eyes let me knew that he was well aware of this.

I distractedly looked around the beautiful room, I could feel Mr. Mikelson intense stare, his voice once again broke my trance

"Do you like it?"

"Hum? O what the room yes it lovely pardon me for being so distracted"

He smiled "it's quite alright miss… he let the words die

"It has just been brought to my attention I don't know your name and you know mine.

"Oh yes my apologies its Alexandria Salvatore" I told him while curtsying

"A pleasure meeting you Miss Salvatore he said while picking up my hand and placing a delicate kiss on it.

My cheeks flamed and I smiled. My eyes locked with Mr. Mikelson and I got lost in the sea of blue. His eyes where a beautiful hypnotizing color just like my brothers.

At the thought of Damon all my senses went haywire and alert. Mr. Mikelsonseemed to noticed this

"Are you alright?"

"No no I'm not alright my brothers, my family, they must be worried sick they don't know where I am."

"Love it's alright you're alright I'll get you to your family"

Upon hearing this I stopped panicking for a moment "you will?"

he nodded his head "I promise you but first let me help you, I'm sure your starved"

To answer him my stomach decided it would be appropriate to make hungry lion noises"

He chuckled "I will take that as a yes, please stay supper is served"

"What about getting me home to my family?"

"I give you my word I will take you after you have eaten, otherwise what kind of savior would I be if I let my damsel in distress starve" he said while he headed towards the door

My cheeks tingled from the blush that formed at his words, I shook my head still lightly confused but followed after him anyways.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(Alexandria's P.O.V)

After successfully convincing me to have dinner with him he lead me to the dining room. When we got there he turned and told me to hold on a second while he made sure everything was in order. Moments later he comes back and leads me inside. I was stunned at the beauty of the place from what little I had seen I could tell he had impeccable taste as well as uncanny amounts of money.

Wow! Was all that ran through my mind as I marveled at the large table placed in front of us filled with lots of exquisite looking foods.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it"

He smiled showing dimples I had previously not noticed. Or perhaps I had but he always made my mind a little fuzzy. Being a gentleman he pulled out a chair for me. I blushed as my stomach let out a loud rumbling sound. Looking at all this food was making my stomach growl with anticipation I looked at him from the corner of my eye and noticed him letting out a cough to cover a small chuckle that no doubt was due to my embarrassing previous moment.

Nicklaus sat across the table from me. With a small wave of his hand his maids appeared and gave us silverware and plates then placed an empty cup for me only.

Noticing this I asked "are you not going to drink anything"

He simply shook his head letting out a small chuckle. Knowing I was missing out on a joke of his I gave him a curious look

"Trust me sweetheart me drinking is not something you want to witness" he told me with a playful smile as if I was missing something.

I returned his smile with a weary one but nodded anyways then proceeded to blush as I realized he had called me sweetheart.

He once again chuckled and I could help but notice what a nice laugh he had

"Help yourself to whatever you want" he told me.

Looking at the food I did as instructed and filled my plate with the food that called my attention. Looking up after my plate was full I noticed he too was putting food on his plate. As if sensing my eyes on him he looked up and met my eyes making me go breathless as the beautiful eyes he had.

"You have such pretty eyes" I blurted out then turned beat red realizing what I had said.

Stupid my conscious yelled at me

"Thank you" his voice interrupted my inner scolding.

I gave him a small bashful smile. Looking back down at my plate I began eating. The next few moments where sent quietly eating only our silverware scraping the plates could be heard.

Taking a moment to study him again I noticed he was watching me with a faraway look in his eyes curiosity circling his sky blue orbs. Before I could stop myself I asked the question that had been bothering me since waking up

"Why did you save me?"

Startled his eyes snapped back into focus and he collected his thought before answering me "Well a man tends to like to be a hero and save damsels in distress wish if I am not mistaken you were at the time of the rescue"

Nodding I quickly added "yes I know and believe me I am grateful its just I meant to say" "why did you bring a stranger to your home when you could have taken me somewhere else?"

"To be honest I don't know, when I saw you in danger I acted, saved you and had little time to consider my options since you where unconscious and the extent of your injuries where unknown to me." he told me his eyes holding me captive

My mouth formed an 'O' shape in understanding "oh course that makes sense forgive me I should not be questioning you"

"It's quite alright your curious dear I myself am quite a curious person. I suppose that's why you intrigue me so much miss Salvatore"

"I intrigue you? Why? There's nothing special about me"

"Certainly you don't believe that, because I for one don't know that many ladies especially of your standing that would be in a forest alone as late as you were"

"I never said I was alone"

"Forgive me what I meant was when I was there you were the only one alive"

Tears suddenly filled my vision as I remembered the poor family that had been killed right in front of me. How could I be so stupid eating dinner with my savior while there was a demon running lose no doubt killing other innocents as I sat here speaking t my handsome savior.

(Nicklaus P.O.V)

Startled as I noticed how her eyes started to water I quickly scrambled to correct what had said wrong

"I'm so sorry if I upset you my intention was…"

Cutting me off she sniffled wiping under her eyes to catch any moisture that had slipped from them

"No it wasn't anything you said I simply remembered the poor people that were killed and what had become of them by now. Certainly you did not just leave them there to be discovered by someone else?!" I question uncertainly

Nicklaus shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he met her gaze. He scrambled to think of a logic response since he did not wish to inform her he had indeed just left them there to be discovered by someone else.

"Err no of course not on my way to bringing you here I informed someone so they could be picked up, identified, and given a proper burial."

Looking into my eyes she gave me a nod satisfied with my answer.

"Thank you I'm afraid my conscious would not have let me rest otherwise" I gave a sympathetic nod knowing full well about conscience even when he chose to ignore it 90% of the time. Looking at the time he almost sighted as he realized it was getting late and this gave him and excuse to get her to stop asking him questions.

"It's late we should be getting you home"

Disappointment filled her eyes giving him a strange sensation of sadness knowing he disappointed her and happiness knowing she was genuinely enjoying his company. She smiled and stood up pushing her chair back in. Standing as well he returned her smile offering her his arm to escort her to the door where the carriage awaited them.

"I'm so thankful to you Mr. Mikelson"

Looking down at her he smiled "It's Nicklaus and no need to thank me is has been a pleasure getting to know you miss Salvatore"

As they reached the door he whirled her around pushing her close to the wall trapping her between the wall and his body. Startled she let out a small yelp. He reached out with his hand and captured her chin making her eyes meet his. She started to struggle seeming frightened of his sudden action he quickly started compelling her

"Relax" he orders his pupils dilating

Feeling her body relax at his command he took a deep breath and with a heavy heart continued to compel her

"You went into the woods and got lost, a family found you wondering around lost, cold, and hungry, you passed out from exhaustion. The family nursed you back to health that is why you have been gone for so long. You will go home and tell this story to anyone who asks you, you will forget me and ever meeting me and seeing that family die"

Her eyes dilated as her brain registered the command and she started repeating what I had told her. After making sure the story was right and it was believable he gave her a smile wish she returned with a confused look. "Sleep" was his last command. Her body grew heavy in his arms as she fell into a soft slumber. Pulling her closer he brushed her hair from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered quietly in her ear unaware she had heard him

"You will see me again Alexandria, I promise you"

Setting her in the carriage he securely closes the door and watches the carriage drive away with the girl who had captivated Nicklaus Mikelson. As he stepped inside his house he gave another small smile and promised not only to her but himself that he would see her again. He would figure out this confusing feeling she caused within him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nicklaus (P.O.V)

Having stayed true to his word Nicklaus did see Alexandria again. However, she never saw him. Nicklaus would visit her in her dreams. After he had found her a day her family had gone out he had compelled a maid to invite him in. At nights when she was asleep he would go and see invading her mind and interacting with her in dreams.

Sometimes he would also just go watch her sleep finding peace being near her. He was always amazed at how much she had changed since he had first laid eyes on her. Nicklaus would also occasionally visit during daytime to make sure she was alright but was always carful to stay out of sight.

As the days passed her beauty increased and with each passing day Nicklaus found it harder and harder to stay away from her. As each day passed Nicklaus was often tempted to reveal himself and be near her. Talk to her and get to know her. Many questions he had formulated for her as he observed her and her routines. Such as when she was upset she would sit in her garden and stare at the flowers.

Nicklaus realized that while she had been with him Katerina Petrova had arrived into the Salvatore household and was making Alexandria's life difficult. Nicklaus found it funny Katerina thought she was so clever thinking that she was hiding and that by changing her name and giving herself a fake background would hide her. He always knew where she was, he had eyes and ears everywhere. However, to be able keep himself close to his Alexandria he let the doppelgänger remain there.

No matter what he told himself Alexandria was the exception to all and every one of his rules, ever since he had met her all his common sense had flown out the door. With each passing week, day, hour, minute, and second away from her only made him crave her more. As much as he tried to deny it he knew he was falling in love with the small funny girl he had rescued not too long ago from the same person that was now antagonize her.

He was well aware that Alexandria did not like 'Katherine' and that Katherine went out of her way to inflict misery upon 'his' Alexandria never failing to make his blood boil and consider revealing himself just to rip out her heart. He knew he could but also knew that if he did any chance he deluded himself in thinking he could have with Alexandria Salvatore would leave once she saw the true monster he was. At this point he did not know if he was being selfish, smart or if he was descending into madness.

He would wait as long as he had to and when he felt the time was right he would talk to Alexandria and once and for all sort through his feelings. He almost snorted as he thought of his older brother Elijah and how he would be over the moon to know he was showing what he had tried to dig out of the darkest parts of Klaus's soul, his humanity. What his brother hadn't accomplished in hundreds of years a human girl whom he would have never speared a glance at had done it in a matter of meeting him.

True Nicklaus was skeptical of his feelings and what this would mean for his future. After all he still did have a curse to break to achieve his goal to become all powerful. Besides he did believe love was a weakness but from experience knew it could be powerful when used right. His family whom most where locked away in coffins with daggers in their hearts where undead proof of that. Nicklaus was not losing his mind he did not expect to marry the girl but he couldn't deny the attraction he felt for her. One day soon he would finally solve all this mess. He just had no idea just how close that day was.

(Alexandria's P.O.V)

_(Age 15)_

Blue, the color of the sky, the color of the eyes haunting my memory. Since the day I had woken up in my room with my father fretting over my health. Every night had been the same. I would close my eyes and a blue eyed blonde man would appear in my dreams and we would talk. In the dream I always felt as if I knew him from somewhere but if I did I could never remember. Not once did he tell me his name causing my infatuation with finding this mysterious man who had captured my interest grow nightly.

Since the beginning of my dreams of the mysterious man I have looked for a similar man, unfortunately I have never found him. However as while I looked my father did too. However, he did not search for this man he searched for a man with a worthy family who we could join houses with; in other words, a husband. Since my 12th birthday father had been throwing me elegant parties and recruiting suitors. Each one of them was as selfish and lavish as the others all wish I had turned down. I knew as the time passed my father grew more and more frustrated with me.

Following in my rebellious older brother's footsteps. I stood by the saying follow your heart, wish so far had worked. I always wanted to marry for love. However, before I had their support but now Damon and Stefan where always busy chasing over Katherine Pierce the girl my father had brought to live with us after she had lost her family in a tragic accident.

The first time I had met Katherine I had gotten a bad vibe at how she reacted and the sickly sweet attitude she used to cover her clearly bad intentions with my siblings.

Since the first time we had met we disliked each other. I was always watching waiting for her to slip up and do something that would help me expose her. Not to mention I disliked her because she had taken the most precious things from me. My brothers who both had fallen head over hills for her.

The once perfect relationship we had was ruined when they had made a competition between them to see who would get her affection where as I got pushed to the background. Since her arrival my life had turned horrible. My brothers had nearly forgotten my existence.

I would only see them at dinners or mandatory gatherings and even then they wouldn't pay much attention to me. They too were aware of my dislike for their girlfriend and thought I was just being a jealous little sister. I knew better I knew there was something else to Katherine pierce, something evil.

My life was always so complicated since her arrival sometimes I wish it wasn't all so complicated, I wished I had a better life where we had never met Katherine, or I wished I had stayed lost. The day I came back was when everything went to hell.

_(Flashback)_

_Plop. Plop. plop that's the first thing I heard. My eyes fluttered open. Taking in my surroundings the first thing I noticed was that it was dark and the only source of light was coming from a window. Peering out I recognized the trail I was on helping calm my beating heart as I realized I was on the trail that lead to my house. When the carriage stopped the carriage was opened by the driver who told me we had arrived. Getting down still confused I walked to my house and knocked. _

_The door flew open and I was pulled into a tight embrace, recognizing the scent to belong to my father I hugged him back. As I pulled back I realized I had been crying, wiping my tears he brought me inside then went out to talk to the driver. The maids approached me and lead me to my room where I was aided in changing to my night dress and put to bed. My father minutes later came in and demanded that I tell him what had happened._

_I explained to him how I had wondered into the forest and lost my way because night fell, I told him how I was found and helped. He implored me to remember who had helped me to reward them but I came up blank every time. My father said it was just exhaustion and that maybe I would remember in the morning. He told me to get some rest because tomorrow the doctor would come to check on me and so would he. Before he left I asked him of Damon and Stefan at wish he made a face at._

"_They're out do not fret, just rest princess"_

_Nodding my head feeling sad my brothers had not bothered to come check on me I sunk on my bed. He left and I traveled to the land of the dreams where I saw the man who to this day resided in each of my dreams for the first time" _

_(Flashback Over) _

After that day my happy life had been turned upside down, I lost my brothers and gained a new enemy. The only person I had left was my father and even he wasn't exactly happy with my reluctance to accept a suitor to take for a husband. My father loves me dearly and I loved him, however he could be a complicated man who like the things being done how he said when he said. In his eyes whether I was his only girl or not did not mean it did not apply to me.

My father wasn't really in my life he was always busy and I knew he missed mom whom he never failed to remind me looked like me. I was practically raised by my siblings. I knew I was hard for my father because I after all was the cause for the light of his eyes to fade when I killed his wife. The only thing that kept me happy was visiting my garden, riding my horse to my secret hideout and imagining what it would be like to meet the man that haunted my dreams.

More than anything I wished to meet him and finally see if he was going to be my knight in shinning armor who would carry me away to my fairytale life like in the books I read in secret.

I knew soon my father would lose all patience and pick a suitor for me whom I will not be allowed to refuse. Whom I will spend all my time with, dedicate my life to, and bare children too. Every time I remembered that I almost cried. However, I had no idea my happily ever had always been so close to me.


End file.
